


Indiscreet

by Carnal_Instinct



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2
Genre: Bath Sex, Caught, F/M, Humor, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Sexual Frustration, Tumblr: Smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnal_Instinct/pseuds/Carnal_Instinct
Summary: Reader training with Whis has really left Goku feeling a little neglected, a feeling he’s not use to dealing with and he’s not going to let it go unheard.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/You, Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Indiscreet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conton City Lockdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498029) by [Carnal_Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnal_Instinct/pseuds/Carnal_Instinct). 



> Submission for Smutember 2020 for **day 16 "caught in the act"** & **day 21 "the water is just fine"**. A one-shot inspired by the ending of CCL

Goku was super excited to see you. Little did he realize how much he had actually missed you until he finally found you on this particular day. Your performance is poised, yet rough and tense. The focus is there, but you are tired. He couldn’t help but notice your stance and movements start to lose their vigor. That was to be expected when training under Whis for the first time..

It had been weeks, _3 he believes_ , since you had began your training with Whis on Beerus's home world. While the lovable saiyan was still able to pop in here and there, your interactions were brief due to the nature of Whis's training. Everything was on a schedule that had to be met or else. Goku would feel as if he arrived on the land, blinked, and was shooed by the angel as not to distract your focus at every turn. Just sent away to do some chores or continue training with Vegeta if he was present until Whis was ready to further train them as well. You had to play your own game of catch up before you could join them on their training level, making the separation feel more harder for Goku. You’re not home with him, nor able to give the affection he was so used to being drowned in. He went from seeing your face almost every morning and every night to just seeing you maybe twice a week for 15 minutes if he was lucky (or had brought something delicious to distract Whis long enough). By the time you were free to rest and chat, you were _too_ exhausted to play or talk to Goku. He's engross in his own training by then, so you just disappeared inside the familiar dwelling of Beerus's castle to your arranged room with nothing but a single serving of food with you and an urge to collapse by the bedroom door for rest. If it wasn't your time patrol missions, then it was this new training that was keeping you two apart. 

He doesn't like the change, and expected training with Whis would have you spending more time together already but Goku couldn't truly ask for anything more for you. You're already spread pretty thin between this and being a Time Patroller, yet he still wishes for the chance to be selfish and have you all to himself again at least once. He longs for your attention on him, that gleam in your eyes when you're happy to be with him or even that fire when he's crossed you somehow. He wants the warmth of your skin under his hands and the luxury of sweet whimpers from your lips. There was no telling which he craved more: your company or your touch. He's never known this frustration before. Not until all the affection was gradually taken away.

Today just seemed to bring it to a head. There was something about you that left a lingering eye on you from the male saiyan. As your training came to an end and you pried yourself free of the weighted "marshmallow man" suit, Goku couldn't fight the urge to look over your body as you straightened your posture and stretched your spine and limbs in freedom. Your skin glistened with a layer of sweat that flattered your natural glow rather than show how hot that suit could be. There was a hypnotic bounce to your ass when you walked, the sway of your hips and the way your saiyan tail swings to and fro spoke a language that whispered the key to his salvation. The tight bodysuit provided for you to wear while you trained here didn't help to deter him, either. Somewhat similar to Vegeta's in texture minus the armor and color; a version of the elder saiyan's one piece during the time he allowed himself to be corrupted by that evil wizard Babidi, the sleeveless racerback top that clung to the curve of your spine and waist, outlining your back between your shoulder blades and the bottom that squeezed around your upper legs as thigh-leveled shorts. If anything, Goku is reminded even more that he hasn't had the pleasure of holding your body in his hands for a while now and if things keep moving at this pace it would take longer before he can. Unless he got creative with the opportunity at hand.

Aside from being the training instructor to three saiyans with you here now, Whis did have a God of Destruction to tend to as well as lunch dates with a certain blue-haired beauty he never misses. Fortunately for Goku, today was one of those days Bulma set up a lunch with Whis while Beerus slept so your training would be paused until he came back, leaving you free for a while.

The moment became more favorable for him when you stumbled and carefully lowered yourself to sit examining your ankle. Now was his chance to try and get you alone. Goku lept into action, throwing up the tied bundle of food he had brought back from Conton City for you as he joined you at your side. He wastes no time placing his hands on your body, chaste touches for now on your shoulder and knee. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just got nicked by Lord Beerus trying to change those sheets of his, is all." You quickly explain before panic could settle in the other saiyan. You use his squatted position to lift yourself back up with a small wince, but found no crippling pain in adding weight to your leg. "You should see the alarm clock he hit. Well... _what's left of it_."

"Hmm. I don't know, (y/n). Beerus might have got you with his super destroyer magic. It might get worse before it gets better, you know!" Goku persisted with a scrutinizing eye on your ankle. A single yank on your arm and you fall into his large arms where he cradled you in his hold, a bright smile poorly blending with the alleged worry. "You should rest it up for at least the rest of the day, maybe two even."

" _Super destroyer magic?_ " Whis repeated with a curious tone as he approached, containers of food neatly stacked in his hand having saved them from Goku's neglect. "That's one thing to call it. It's hardly anything to worry about if one is careful."

"Yeah, I'm suppose to lose a whole day of training over this little scratch? _You kiddin'?_ It'll be fine after I soak it in a bath, it just aches a little." You insisted climbing out of his hold and demonstrated the weight you could put your ankle. However, Goku's hands grasp you on each side of your thighs, the tone of concern dialed up dramatically, suspiciously.

"A-Are you sure?! Let me take a look." Before you knew it you were back in his lap with one of your legs raised as he peeled off your boot. His large hand cuffs your calf muscle underneath and props your ankle up with the other to inspect it, almost completely wrapping his fingers around.

"Kakarot, what are you-"

" _Ah ha_ , just as a I thought! it's already red and getting all swollen. You can't train on your leg like this. How about you stay off it for a while?" His thumbs rubbed around a red mark on your ankle, careful not to make direct contact. There was a scuff to the skin, but it was no different than the others.

"-That's where the suit was strapped to my leg, Kakarot. _Calm down_." You huffed, showing off the similar redness around your other ankle and your wrists. Shaking your leg free of his hold, you snatch up your boot with a grumble. Before you could attempt to stand up however, Goku had lept back up to his feet with you in his arms. "Hey, _put me down!_ "

"Guess you'll be heading to Bulma's now, right Whis? Don't worry, I'll keep (y/n) busy and make sure she's not too badly hurt." The doe-eyed male easily collects the stack of containers from Whis's grasp as he balances you and your fussy movements in one arm and the food in the other. "I'm sure this will do the trick! Have fun, tell Bulma and Vegeta I said hi!" Your entire surroundings changed in an instant. The open, perpetual sunset sky of the training field now a dimly lit room with the outside visible through a window. You're brimming with annoyance from the manhandling and growl with a mouthful for the earthly saiyan. The moment he places down the containers and turn to you, your tongue is sharpened to scold and eyes noticeably glaring. Barely did _"what the hell was all of that?"_ get pass your lips when he captured your mouth in a sudden strong kiss and your body ignited with a carnal sensation and the emotions that come with it. You almost forgot you had these feelings under the methodical and straining daily training session with Gods. The growls in your throat became submissive whimpers when you fell into his lips, playing right into his hands. Oh, how he was starved of your affections and vice versa. Your hands find a handful of his orange gi and thick black hair as your rage was quelled.

Once your body reminded you that you needed a real breath, you broke away from the kiss with a heavy sigh, sensitive insides permeated with need to take things further. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I just really, _really_ missed kissing you. Like, _a lot_.." Goku spelled out the truth before pressing his hungry lips to your cheek, not ready to relent with a trail of kisses on your sweaty skin that lead him to your neck where he buried his nose. There's a tightness to his grip when he pulled you closer to his own body and you immediately knew he was longing for this longer than you thought. The truth settled in your cleared thoughts and you stroke the back of his neck as you leaned further against his firm body.

"...I miss kissing you, too. You should have just told me instead of all that fuss."

"Well you said that stuff has to stay between us and Whis was right there." Goku added lifting his face to look you in the eye. Ah, _you did say that_ , but mostly to prevent oversharing of any details of your private encounters. You still had a reputation as Conton City Hero to protect.

You let out a soft chuckle and slid your hand across his cheek before lightly nudging it with a soft fist. "I'll give you an A for effort on that."

"So can we go back to kissing now? And _beyond kissing_?!" Excitement elevated the saiyan's voice with anticipation. He is fully ready to take you right here and now. You appear to smile wider as well, but it it immediately falls to a small frown.

"...Later." You sigh with disappointment and turn your eyes away knowing what look he was going to give. Wiggling free of the larger saiyan's hold, your feet plant firmly on the ground and you fold your arms. "I still got chores to finish up before Whis gets back and desperately need a bath after that damn suit." You locked you heart away to the whine that came from him and departed the room to carry on your duties.

"Is it later now?" Goku asks finding you again in the middle of cleaning the seer's fishbowls. There's a hopeful glint in his wide eyes that shatters when you shake your head.

" _Later_." You reiterate, turning away to continue.

"Now?" Asked again sometime later, his sudden appearance causing you to almost drop a delicate tea cup when he surprised you. This was one of Beerus's favorite and Whis was more than clear on what to expect from the destroyer God if something happened to it. You breathe with relief once you place the cleaned porcelain back on the shelf and shoot a glare at Goku.

"Stop that!" You snap, shoving him out the room entirely and brushing your hands on the apron before storming off to the next task.

" _Hnn, I can't take it anymore!_ I'm pretty sure it's later now, right?" Goku whined as he hovered over you thirty minutes later. You opened your eyes and narrow them irritably from your reclined position along the edge of the large bath, the rest of your body soaking in the steaming water.

"..." A defeated sigh, "Fine. But we gotta make it quick." You hint as Whis would probably be on his way back soon. Goku lept into the air, tearing all of his clothes and boots off in record time before making a large splash in the water. It washed over the edge and swept your face as well. That created a new chore, one that would be _his_ to clean up.

As you spit out some of the stray water splashed in your face, your seated position is shaken off balance and you look down to see the wild-haired man pulling your submerged hips into his face. A firm kiss is pressed against your sensitive lips before he laps his tongue across your clit and a sharp sensation of pleasure shoots through your body. You hadn't been touched so eagerly in weeks, your insides practically came right then and there under the abrupt stimulation. You placed a hand over your mouth to muffle a whine when his tongue spread you further open and penetrated deeper, lips pressed firmly against your wetness and wiggling tongue lapping for the sweetness of your core. Your insides twitched against his hungry mouth, encouraging Goku further when you gripped the top of his hair with your other hand and rolled your hips to meet his ministrations. All that attention had you soaking more than the water you sat in, unable to contain your composure long enough to keep alert of any signs of movement throughout the castle. While you still couldn't sense either Beerus or Whis, they didn't move as silently around the dwelling as they would anywhere else and could be heard just about any location inside with keen enough ears.

You take the continued silence outside the walls of the bathing chamber as an opportunity to lift yourself free of Goku's hold on your hips and pull him up to your face, legs quickly settling on each side of his narrow, sculpted waist and your hand finding the hard length in between. A few enticing strokes and his tip kisses your opening before he pushes into you. The larger stretch of his cock filling you left your mouth hanging open until he was fully inside, the pressure then making you bite your lip to contain a loud moan urging to bounce off the stone walls. Goku let out a stuttered breath and craned your head to kiss you deeply. Once his tasteful tongue entered your mouth to tease at yours, he withdrew himself enough to sheathe his cock fully inside again, relishing the fluttering and sucking of your insides. He placed his hands on the edge behind you to support himself as you clung to his body and the languid movements grew to a steady pace. Each thrust hitting you the same way like magic, these perfect long drags in and out stirring up the water around your connection.

" _M-More_." You pleaded impatiently in between the lip lock, caressing your sensitive nipples against his chest and locking your legs around his waist. Goku nodded and stood up straight in the water, taking your hips in his hands to support and direct your body to his excited humping. His motions are deeper in this upright position to both of your delight, rocking steadily against your core. He ogles the look on your face twisting with pleasure as your head further tilted back and a strangled sound is muffled behind your compressed lips. Your cheeks glow red with lust and there is a haze over your eyes when you opened them briefly. The way your energy peaked in rhythm to his inward motions and the bitten back whines on the outward. And that strong grip of your hands and tail squeezing him close as if your life depended on him bringing you to the peak of your pleasure. He knows now you needed this as much as he did.

Goku truly missed this side of you, frustrated by how quick and quiet it had to be but he longed to have it anyway he could get it from you. He needed it like he needed to breathe and fight, it seemed. While he couldn't relish being with you the way he wanted, he would greedily take this for now. Both of your bodies grow hot in the shared aura wrapping around you, the rock of your movements growing harder and faster and you bite down on his shoulder to muffle yourself as that spark of pleasure overloads your entire body, pulsing intensely with his thrusting cock also reaching his limit. You quickly press a hand over his mouth to muffle the howl that fell from his throat. One hot stream of his cum after the other filling you completely, so much you feel it seep out of you from the slowed pumps and hear it drip into the water. The balanced energy died down around you and as soon as clarity could find your thoughts, you let up your biting and reopened your ears to your surroundings. Still quiet.

"Okay..." You breathe against the race of your heart in your chest, trying to keep your pants quiet. " _One more_." Goku's eyes lifted from their hooded gaze at the sound of that and widened like a bright-eyed puppy. You're pretty sure he just became harder inside you and you can feel his smile behind your hand. Had he a tail, you're sure it would be wagging wildly. You gesture for him to sit. He does so without a hitch, making you bounce in his lap when he settles on the edge of the bathing pool with his feet remaining in the water. It's going against your better judgement knowing full well you still had further training to do once the Angel returned, but it may be another long time before you can be this close with your favorite saiyan like this again.

You plant your feet on each side of him and drag your hips into his lap, setting a slow pace to pick up from your last orgasm. It doesn't take long for you to bounce yourself up and down Goku's cock finding how easily it rubbed against your sweet spot in this position. " _Just one more._ " You urge greedily as pleasure began to build anew, your hands raking across his chest. He shifts his hands from your hips to fill each palm with your ass and you feel them work in tandem with the jerk of his hips to meet your riding. You close your eyes and rest chin over his shoulder, melting all over again into blissful ecstasy boosting your desire.

When you reopen your eyes, a faint silhouette shifts in your peripheral alerting your gaze toward the door. A trick of your eyes, you figured, as nothing else moved there. But you couldn't help but notice how it was cracked opened. A particularly hard thrust from Goku knocks a sharp moan out of you and stole back your attention to the moment at hand. You close your eyes back and wrap your arms around his neck to stretch your spine lightly, granting you a deeper ride on his lap. His lips press into your shoulder, the soft vibration of his voice raising goosebumps on your surface.

So much for keen ears. Swept up in the long overdue paradise of two, neither you or Goku noticed the Saiyan Prince's presence in the doorway. This was on purpose, him having lowered his ki signature to remain undetected. He didn't mean to linger, far from it actually. Vegeta had just arrived back with Whis when he found out Goku was here to train and "damn that troublesome clown" if he thought he was going to try and surpass him without his knowledge. Vegeta had only wanted to give the younger saiyan an earful for trying to widen the gap between their power and started with following his ki along with yours. The way both your energies rose and fell he was certain that you were both training (why in the bath house, he would never know but Whis's training did seem unorthodox to him in the beginning as well) and never intended to find what he did, let alone stay as long as he had. Lowering his ki was meant to hide himself so he could sneak away without being noticed. He wanted no trace of himself to be found here while you two were going at it and he needed to get out before anyone knew he was here to begin with. He just couldn't peel his eyes away, not at first. His feet couldn't move short of ducking away when he was certain he was seen. He silently cursed himself for even letting something like this pull his attention for longer than necessary. Better he go now before he does get cau-

"A tad indiscreet, aren't we?" Whis chimed disapprovingly as he stepped from behind the Prince, startling Vegeta who let out a loud yelp. His face flushed with shame and sweat from that fight or flight sensation briefly taking hold. Whis shook his head, "Never would have taken you for the peeping type, Vegeta. I was under the impression even saiyans relished privacy."

"Y-You misunderstand! It's not like that at all, I was looking for Kakarot to train with is all, I swear!" Vegeta beseeches The Celestial for understanding. It was the truth, yet how he was found failed to hold any weight to his argument. The bathroom door suddenly slams open, you standing there wrapped in a towel and dripping wet. You heard Whis's voice carry enough through the opening to pull yourself out of the moment and investigate, a sharp glare on the defensive Prince.

" _YOU?!_ ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" You screech out, super saiyan ki transforming you in the peak of your frustration and rage.

"Oh dear, what's Bulma going to think of her husband spying on others in their most vulnerable moment?" Whis sighed with a phony sadness at the thought and placed a finger on his chin in thought. "I wonder what kind of tasty reward she could provide for telling something like that?"

"-I WASN'T! DON'T TELL BULMA ANYTHING!"

" Regardless we do have a schedule to keep up. Sorry to interrupt your mating ritual but I feel it will have to wait for another time." Whis reminded you, the tip of his staff pointing to Vegeta. "Unless you feel Vegeta can help you two speed things along."

"NO _FUCKING_ WAY!" You griped as Goku came up behind you dressed from the waist down and catching up on the fuss.

"AS IF I WANTED TO!" Vegeta argued back. "LOOK JUST DO WHATEVER, I DON'T CARE."

There's a strong force that rattled the foundation beneath you all while you're off your guard, the results of a large blast from a nearby wall being taken down. "What's all this racket?!" Beerus appeared in his nightly attire, eyes barely open but the glare on his face and annoyance in his tone was very evident. And if not, the small purple orb hovering above his palm sure spelled it out clear. "I warned you all before... TO BE MORE QUIET WHILE I'M NAPPING!" The destructive ki ball was thrown in the direction of the bathroom where you were all lined up for it, scrambling to get out of the way and hopefully far enough from the impending blast that was going to come from its impact.

"YIKES!" Goku ducked low to the ground with his hands over his head.

"-LORD BEERUS WAIT!" Vegeta jumped away in the nick of time as he was the closest for a direct blow.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, VEGETA!" You cry out in a leap for your own life, unfortunately losing your towel in the process.


End file.
